Seven Years too Late
by liv2laugh00
Summary: "It's been seven years Ash. Seven years. You choose now to come back? Well guess what. You're seven years too late." Ash left Misty seven years ago. She moved on. He comes back. She has a family. He loves her. Pokeshipping. Slight RudyXMisty. One-shot. (It's terrible :P)


**Seven Years too Late – Pokeshipping One-shot**

"It's been seven years Ash. Seven years. You choose now to come back? Well guess what. You're seven years too late."

* * *

**6 years after Ash left**

Misty sat peacefully in her living room. She was reading the local Cerulean paper. Remembering the good days. The days she and Ash traveled together.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Misty pushed herself out of her chair to answer the door. She opened the door to see her boyfriend Rudy.

She smiled at him warmly. He smiled back and quickly knelt to the ground. He pulled out a ring and held it for Misty to see. She gasped and nodded profusely.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes Rudy." She gasped in happiness.

"Good." Rudy said and pulled his fiancé into a kiss.

* * *

**One year later**

Misty rocked her young baby gently in her arms. She hummed a lullaby softly. The baby in her arms cooed sweetly and drifted off to sleep. She gently laid her baby down in her cradle.

She looked at a picture of her and Rudy on their wedding day. They were both so happy. Her eyes drift to a picture of Ash when he won the Unova League and came home.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Ash knocked on Misty's door. She opened it and gasped when she saw him._

_"Hey Mist. I'm staying in Kanto for a bit. I was wondering if you'd be interested on going on a date with me?"_

_"Sure Ash! Pick me up at 8!"_

* * *

**Months later **

_"Hey Misty! I gotta tell you something!"_

_"What is it Ash?"_

_"I'm going traveling again! Isn't it great? Don't worry I'll come back for you."_

_"No! You can't just leave! Not again!" Misty screamed in hate and slammed the door on her now ex-boyfriend._

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Misty sighed and walked out of the room. Her doorbell dinged. She heard Rudy call from a different room.

"Get the door please Honey!"

Misty smiled and opened the door. Her face twisted when she saw him standing there.

"Hey Misty." He greeted softy.

Misty remained silent frowning. The cries of her baby girl found their way to the door where both young adults heard them.

"A baby?" Ash asked in confusion.

Misty still kept her straight face.

"I came back for you. Just like I promised."

"It's been seven years Ash. Seven years. You choose now to come back? Well guess what. You're seven years too late."

"W-what do you mean?"

"That baby in there. Is MY baby. Mine and Rudy's."

Ash's face was so hurt and broken. His voice was quiet. "You married him?"

"Yes Ash. I did."

"But why Mist? I thought you loved me back?"

"I did love you Ash." Misty said quietly. "I thought you forgot. I moved on."

"Why would I forget you? How could I?"

"You didn't come back for 6 years. What would you think? I chose to move on with someone who made me happy."

"I thought that was my job... To make you happy... We were still together. I still cared. All this time."

"No Ash. We were over the second you told me you were leaving."

Ash's face turned ashen. Misty continued. "I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted. I have a family to attend to. Good-bye Ash."

Misty gently closed her door and watched sadly through a window as Ash walked away dejectedly.

Her head jerked away from the window as she heard a scream. She ran into her daughter's room. She saw Rudy standing above the cradle. Her shoulders relaxed until she heard what he was saying.

"Shut up! You good for nothing baby!"

Misty slammed the door behind her fully entering the room. Rudy's head snapped up.

"How much did you hear?" He croaked.

"Enough to file a divorce with you for mistreating our child." Misty snapped and pushed him away from her daughter.

"Come on Misty..." Rudy tried to reason pulling his wife in. He tried to kiss her but Misty slapped him.

"Stop Rudy." She demanded.

"Fine." He snarled. "Take Maria and get the hell out of my house."

Misty snatched her daughter and stuffed a few of Maria's clothes into a bag and walked into her room and took her clothes.

"I'll be back for the rest tomorrow." She growled.

"You will come back to me Misty. You have no one else." He smirked.

"Wrong. I have another man who loved me more than you ever did. I love him more than I could EVER love you. Good-bye Rudy. May our paths never cross again."

Misty stormed out of the house. She hushed her daughter softly rocking her as she walked down the street. She walked until she reach the house of a certain Pokemon Master.

She knocked once and when he didn't answer she called out. "Ash please! I need you! My child needs help! Please!"

Ash opened the door to see Misty in tears holding a crying squirming daughter.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Rudy. He was yelling. He would've hurt Maria..." She trailed off tears still falling.

"Who's- oh." Ash said looking at the little girl in Misty's arms. "Why me?"

"Because you care." Misty said simply.

"But you don't." Ash deflected.

"How do you know?"

"The things you said."

"I meant none of them. Ash, you are twice the man Rudy will ever be. I married Rudy to try and forget you. I never loved him like I loved you. I never stopped loving you. Please trust me Ash."

"I will trust you Misty. If you can prove it."

Misty pressed her lips against Ash's. "There. Proof."

Ash smiled softly. He took the bag from Misty's shoulder and beckoned her into his house. "Welcome Ms. Waterflower."

"Who's Ms. Waterflower?" Misty asked innocently. Ash looked at her blankly. "I see only a Mr. Ketchum and a Mrs. Ketchum."

Ash's face brightened. Misty set her daughter down on his couch. Ash asked her. "How did you know? That I was going to propose?"

"I know you Ash. Better than you would think. Remember love is powerful. I love you Ash. I always have and always will." Misty tugged off Rudy's ring and threw it into the fire. Ash slipped his ring onto her finger and kissed her softly.

Misty smiled and turned to her daughter. "Hey Maria. Meet your new daddy!"

Maria looked up at Ash. Ash smiled down at her. "I wasn't late was I Maria?"

Maria showed her little tooth and shook her head.

"See Misty she's a smart one."

Misty smiled sweetly. "No Ash. I was wrong. You were not."

"Seven years too late."

* * *

**Me: Meh, it's terrible.**

**Misty: You rushed it.**

**Me: Yeesh, I know, I know. I just had to write something Pokshippy.**

**Ash: No Flames**

**Misty: Review!**

**Ash: Check out BFFs too!**

**Me: PM me! I'm open to one-shot requests. I am going to do a Cloudgazing sequel and that will be up soonish.**

**All: Bye.**


End file.
